Suspicious Partner
Suspicious Partner is a 2017 Korean drama about a girl finds herself as the suspect in a murder case. Synopsis A forgetful killer can be a dangerous thing. Noh Ji Wook (Ji Chang Wook) is a prosecutor who changes jobs to become a private attorney at a powerful law firm. Eun Bong Hee (Nam Ji Hyun) is a prosecutor trainee who works with prosecutor Cha Yoo Jung (Nara), Ji Wook's ex-girlfriend who desperately wants to win him back. Attorney Ji Eun Hyuk (Choi Tae Joon) is a longtime family friend of Ji Wook's but harbors some resentment about their different family circumstances. When a murderer strikes, Bong Hee suddenly finds herself as a suspect in the murder. But it appears the real killer has amnesia, and the killer keeps coming after Bong Hee and Ji Wook. Can the two team up to catch the forgetful killer?https://www.viki.com/tv/34557c-suspicious-partner?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Ji Chang Wook as Noh Ji Wook **Son Sang Yeon as Young Noh Ji Wook **Oh Han Kyul as Young Noh Ji Wook *Nam Ji Hyun as Eun Bong Hee *Choi Tae Joon as Ji Eun Hyuk *Nara as Cha Yoo Jung |-| Supporting Characters= *Dong Ha as Jung Hyun Soo *Kim Ye Won as Na Ji Hae *Lee Deok Hwa as Byun Young Hee *Nam Ki Ae as Hong Bok Ja, Ji Wook's mother *Jo Seung Yeon as Noh Yeong Suk *Jang Hyuk Jin as Section Chief Bang *Yoon Bok In as Park Yeong Soon, Bong Hee's mother *Heo Jun Seok as Woo Hee Kyu *Kim Hong Fa as Jang Moo Yeong, Hee Joon's father *Jin Joo Hyung as Go Chan Ho *Shim Eun Woo as Hong Cha Eun *Lee Rang Seo as Choi Yeon Woo *Woo Jeong Won as Chef Yang's older sister |-| Guest Roles= *Hwang Chan Sung as Jang Hee Joon, Bong Hee's ex-boyfriend *Ji Il Joo as Jun Seong Ho, Lee Na Eun's stalker (Ep.6) *Hong Seok Cheon as a monk (Ep. 3) *Park Yong Soo as a judge (Ep.4) *Lee Shi Ah as Lee Na Eun (Ep.6) *Kim Kyung Jin as a person in the bar (Ep.1) *Jang Won Young as the train pervert *Kim Jin Woo as Eun Hyuk's client's son (Ep.20) *Jin Hee Kyung as Kim Mi Yun, Ji Wook's biological mother *Seo Dong Won as So Jeong Ha (Ep.21-22) *Lee Do Yup as Bong Hee's father *Kim Ye Joon as Kim Jae Hong (Ep. 32) *Park Kyu Young as Park So Young, the woman whom Hyun Soo loved *Jung Ha Dam as a girl that works at Chef Yang's restaurant *Jo Ah Ra as Jung Ha's girlfriend (Ep. 22) *Jo Won Hee as a judge *Go Jae Won as a taekwondo student *Lee Jung Hyun as Bong Hee's client (Ep. 6) *Park Sung Geun as the man taking off his clothes *Tae Won Seok as the man that attacks the restaurant employee with a knife (Ep.21-22) *Jo Jung Shik as a news anchor (Ep.3-4) *Kim Young Ah *Choi Hong Il Soundtrack Main Article: Suspicious Partner OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Saimdang, Light's Diary" and was followed by "Into the World Again" on July 19, 2017.http://asianwiki.com/Suspicious_Partner *Lee Sung-Kyung and Han Ji-Min were offered the lead female role before Nam Ji Hyun got it. *Early working titles were "Yi Yeojareul Joshimhaseyo" ("Watch Out For This Woman") and "Soosanghan Romaenseu" ("Suspicious Romance"). *Ji Chang-Wook and Nam Ji-Hyun previously worked together in the 2011 SBS drama series "Warrior Baek Dong Soo". *First script reading took place on April 4, 2017 at SBS Ilsan Production Center in Tanhyun, South Korea. Gallery Suspicious Partner.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS Category:Comedy Category:Law Category:Romance Category:Investigation Category:Suspicious Partner